<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A beating heart that brings us together by goosebxrry</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27592165">A beating heart that brings us together</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/goosebxrry/pseuds/goosebxrry'>goosebxrry</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hermitcraft RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>:), Fluff, M/M, Sharing a Bed, anyway! tags, dont ship real ppl, minecraft personas ONLY, mumbo's tired, so ive written cub/mumbo and now ive tested the dynamic of scar/mumbo, the grian mention is literally just bc hes got wings and scar cant put on his elytra, yall know whats coming next</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:40:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,865</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27592165</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/goosebxrry/pseuds/goosebxrry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's nice being so close to the other hermits' bases this season, Scar likes the proximity.</p><p>But he has to admit, Mumbo's base is a bit annoying. Things may change when he stops by for a chat.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mumbo Jumbo/GoodTimesWithScar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>83</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A beating heart that brings us together</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>oh dudes i am on a writing SPREE, the bug is back and hopefully its here to stay :000</p><p>anyway! ive been meaning to write this fic for a while and i wanted to just,, see how these two worked together? its a rarepair but it makes me very happy</p><p>so. dont ship real people, just the personas, and enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Season Seven of Hermitcraft was going great so far. It was a different experience, being so close to the other hermits' bases, but in the best way. Scar liked it. It was nice being such close neighbours with so many people.</p><p>But it wasn't all sunshine and rainbows.</p><p>Trying to get work done at the Scar-X sight was near impossible when the constant thumping of the heartbeat at Mumbo's base was in the background. It was infuriating; just loud enough for him to hear it from across the plains.</p><p>If he had to listen to it for one more hour while he worked on designs for this stupid place, he thought he was going to snap.</p><p>Jellie meowed at him, and he took a deep breath, releasing his white-knuckle grip on the quill he's been holding. He should just... talk to him. He was a reasonable man, they could find a compromise.</p><p>"I'll be back, Jellie," He mumbled, giving her a little pat on the head. She purred at him, sitting down on the edge of his desk where she'd previously been standing.</p><p>A short break wouldn't hurt.</p><p>He stood up, picking up his elytra and struggling to put it on properly. Oh, how he wished to be like Grian, with natural and <em>organic</em> wings. They seemed easier to control, more comfortable, and most of all, he didn't have to deal with putting them on every time he decided to go for a fly.</p><p>But, alas, he was not like Grian. Scar finished securing the elytra in place before briefly checking durability and hopping into the air with the help of a firework rocket. Now, to go find and talk to Mumbo.</p><p>The fly over was uneventful. It was a nice evening outside, not too warm yet not too cold, somewhere right in the comfortable middle ground of temperatures. There wasn't necessarily a <em>lack</em> of clouds in the sky, but there weren't too many. It was the picture-perfect sunset, orange light painting his skin.</p><p>Scar let his eyes slip close for a moment, enjoying the feeling of sunlight shining on him and wind in his hair. The sound of the heartbeat was getting louder, and he followed it.</p><p>Flying into the uppermost layer, he landed on the grassy terrain. Palpatine's heart hung from the roof without any movement, but the beating was significantly louder here. How could Mumbo stand it all day long?</p><p>The layer was filled with plants, vines growing up the walls and dangling down off the edges of the build. He avoided stepping on a patch of blue flowers when he took a step forward towards a dirt pathway.</p><p>He absentmindedly trailed his hand over the rough texture of the wall as he searched for Mumbo-- who didn't appear to be on the top level of his base. The grass tickled Scar's ankles, but he wasn't unfamiliar with the feeling; after all, he'd been terraforming with it for years. If anything, it was comforting.</p><p>After a quick discovery of a staircase downwards, hidden by hand-placed grass and bushes, Scar walked down to the next layer, which was equally as pretty as the last. All terraformed and detailed.</p><p>"Mumbo?" He called. His voice echoed back at him, but there was no answer from the moustached hermit. Scar frowned and walked around the centre pillar, doing his best to follow the pathways. Maybe he was just... really encompassed in his work and didn't hear him.</p><p>Of course, there was always the possibility that he was elsewhere, buying supplies or meeting others on emergency notice. But Scar was relatively certain he had said he would be working on his base today.</p><p>Scar continued his brief check of the rest of the layer.</p><p>The grass was extra overgrown in the centre, overgrown to the point that he almost didn't see the figure resting against the wall. The red in his peripheral vision is what clued him to it.</p><p>Scar blinked once, double taking.</p><p>He had been lucky, finding Mumbo so fast. He was about to address him once more, ask about the heartbeat situation, but then he took a closer look.</p><p>Mumbo was... sleeping. His back was pressed against the wall, a red shulkerbox resting on his legs and his cheek pressed to the lid. He looked to be sleeping relatively deeply, but that's not what Scar found himself focusing on.</p><p>The first thing, and most worrying thing, he noticed were the dark shadows under his eyes.</p><p>None of the hermits had good sleeping schedules. Scar would pull long working hours to finish projects more often than he knew he should, and usually it ended in Bdubs or Cub forcing him to sleep.</p><p>But it seemed like Mumbo had crashed on his own.</p><p>He crouched down tilting his head to look at him. Even while asleep, he looked completely, utterly, exhausted. He reached out, brushing a strand of hair from his face.</p><p>"...Oh, Mumbo," He mumbled, sighing. "You poor thing."</p><p>Part of Scar wanted to just leave and let him rest. He could deal with the heartbeat for a while, Mumbo obviously needed the sleep.</p><p>...But he also knew that he wasn't going to have a good time once he awoke, sleeping like that would give you some serious back pains. Not to mention phantoms that could swoop in.</p><p>Yeah, no, he couldn't leave him there. Scar's mind was made up.</p><p>Careful not to make any noise, Scar stepped away from where Mumbo was resting and placed down the bed he kept in his inventory a little further to the side, where it would be slightly more sheltered. The likelihood of mobs spawning in his base were low, since it seemed well lit, but you can never be too careful.</p><p>Then, he walked back over.</p><p>Mumbo was definitely a few feet taller than him, but Scar was likely the stronger one. After all, carrying around sacks of stone, dirt, and sand was a lot more exercise than redstoning.</p><p>Scar gently removed the shulker from his grip, replacing it's support as he scooped Mumbo up into his arms, holding him close to his chest. Other than a soft grumble, he didn't seem too affected by it.</p><p>After a moment of waiting to ensure he hadn't woken up, Scar walked towards the bed.</p><p>A badly placed twig broke the silence as it crunched under Scar's foot.</p><p>Mumbo twitched he shifted, and Scar froze halfway across the platform. He hadn't been expecting Mumbo to sleep through being carried off, but he was really hoping for it. Hopefully he wouldn't panic too much when he realized he was being moved.</p><p>His eyes opened, revealing a sleepy crimson gaze. He blinked up at the hermit who was carrying him, surprise flashing in his eyes before reaching up to touch his face as if checking who he was while his eyes began to focus. His hands were soft.</p><p>"Scar..?"</p><p>"Hey, Mumbo," He smiled softly at him. "I stopped by and found you curled up on the ground, I thought you'd prefer to sleep in a proper bed."</p><p>"Oh." Said Mumbo, yawning into his chest. He wrapped his arms around Scar's neck, pulling himself closer. "Sorry about that, I was just... really, really, tired."</p><p>"Don't apologize, Mumbo," Scar gently chastised, shifting his grip so he could ruffle his hair. Mumbo smiled into his shirt, leaning into his hand, Scar couldn't help but smile.</p><p>After Scar had finished walking the rest of the way over to the bed and carefully letting Mumbo drop onto the sheets, Mumbo kicked off his shoes and started taking off his blazer before crawling under the blankets with yet another yawn.</p><p>To Scar's mild surprise, he seemed to be... making space for another player in the bed. Shifting as far as he could to the left, before looking expectantly at Scar and--</p><p>
  <em>Oh.</em>
</p><p>Mumbo came to the realization that Scar hadn't planned on staying just as Scar came to the realization that Mumbo expected exactly that. They both blushed a deep red, and somewhere in the back of Scar's mind he stumbled upon the stray thought that Mumbo was rather nice with his face all flushed.</p><p>"I'm-- sorry, I wasn't sure if you had been planning-- I was just-- you're--" A few parts of broken sentences spilled from Mumbo's lips, and Scar chuckled to crack the tension.</p><p>"Nonono, it's fine, I can stay if you'd like." Scar replied, slowly devolving into mumbles. He looked down at his clothes. They weren't necessarily dirty, but most of his outfits had a permanent earthy smell to them. This one was no different.</p><p>...Not that Mumbo was much better after sitting in the dirt for who knows how long. He probably wouldn't mind.</p><p>Hesitantly, Scar took off his elytra and lavender blazer, placing them off to the side, before sitting down on the edge of the bed to take off his shoes and lay down.</p><p>Minecraft beds were only really good for one person. They weren't wide enough for two people to sleep in without being pressed together, faces mere centimetres apart-- there was a reason most people didn't sleep together.</p><p>Scar hadn't quite realized that until now.</p><p>They were both silent for a moment, the only sound being their quiet breathing and the thumping of the base's heartbeat, blushes only deepening when Scar took a deep breath and the air of the exhale puffed over Mumbo's lips, and he swallowed thickly.</p><p>The redstoner's eyes shut for a moment as he regained his composure.</p><p>He opened them and-- after a second of hesitation --shifted closer and draped and arm over Scar to pull him close. Scar, almost by instinct, tucked his face into the crook of Mumbo's neck and curled his arms under Mumbo's to hug him back, relishing in the hitch in Mumbo's breath.</p><p><em>It's just to make sure you don't fall off the edge,</em> he repeated in his head over and over, but he knew it wasn't true. They were doing this because it felt nice. Because it was comforting and, secretly, it was something they'd both been wanting to do.</p><p><em>Embrace it,</em> his thoughts told him. <em>Mumbo's sweet, he's creative, and on top of all that he's handsome. What do you have to complain about?</em></p><p>
  <em>It's not as though you haven't thought about asking him out before. Or kissing him. Or both, preferably.</em>
</p><p>At that thought Scar flushed and his pulse picked up, so for his sanity's sake he pushed all thoughts to the back of his mind. Mumbo shifted slightly and moved his hand up to absentmindedly scratch at Scar's scalp, who instantly melted into the gentle touch, a content sigh slipping from his lips as he relaxed further into Mumbo's embrace.</p><p>Mumbo chuckled softly, and Scar felt it rumble through his chest. "Goodnight, Scar," He said.</p><p>"...Goodnight," Scar mumbled into his skin. Contrary to how he'd felt earlier, the base's heartbeat was actually more reasonable when you were in the base. It was grounding, somehow.</p><p>He let his eyes shut and welcomed it when the calming embrace of sleep took hold of him alongside Mumbo.</p><p>...Scar could state his grievances in the morning. That wasn't important right now.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hope y'all enjoyed, thanks for reading, and have a lovely morning/evening/night!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>